the walking dead: another side of the story
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: What if Daryl Dixon actually knew the Greene's before the apocalypse? What if the Greene's had another daughter? what if she was a marine? what if she worked for the company that accidentally released the virus that ended the world? what if her and Daryl are married?
1. Chapter 1

Combat boots squeaked on tile flooring as I walked quickly to the lab, having been called on the intercom. I pushed the door open with my right hand  
"You called?" I asked as I was met with two men in white coats, a prosthetic arm on the table. Their names are Adam, and Matthew.  
"Mrs. Dixon; yes, your arm has been upgraded with the highest tech by the orders of Johnathan." Adam said with a smile

I smiled and sat down and I put on my prosthetic arm. I had maybe six inches from my shoulder, left of my arm. not much, really, so the prosthetic replaced my elbow, forearm, and hand. it did a lot of cool things. Johnathan wanted only the best tech for my arm.

Johnathan was the owner of this company we work for. This company is called Atlas. Atlas is known for advanced tech and we were our own military so to speak. we worked for no one; and everyone. We are not bound to one Government. You see, I was inn the Marines with Johnathan's son, James, and he had unfortunately died when we were on a mission. I lost my arm in that mission. I'm lucky to have my life.  
Johnathan had approached me at the funeral of his son and offered me a job as I had been discharged because of my injuries. I received a Purple Heart also.  
I was a part of a team that was sent out to take out terrorists or clean up whatever mess the government wouldn't or couldn't. I hear they do a lot of research on tech and medicines. Johnathan always says he wants to make the world a better place, and he seems to be one of the few who actually do as they say. A part of me has a nagging feeling. A feeling that something was terribly wrong. my nagging feeling has been getting worse after last week, they drew some blood to test on a new virus. Last night we were all given a shot. now, I don't know what it does, what its supposed to do. For all I know, its to make us more immune to diseases out there that we are exposed to on our missions, I was told not to worry, but I couldn't help it.

once my arm was on and all hooked up, I turned to the men "so, what all did you do?"  
"we can tell you, we upgraded our shield, upgraded your scanner, upgraded the durability, made it solar while still looking like a normal arm. you can now shoot lasers out of the palm-"  
"like Ironman?" I interrupted Matt and he gave me an annoyed look.  
"you can now even shoot grapples, and there's more surprises you can find out yourself now that you want to be a smartass." Adam said and I rolled my eyes  
"alright, well, I'm gonna go call my husband. see you idiots later"

**2 Months Later**

I looked at Johnathan like he was crazy when he shoved two large duffle bags in my hands  
"Trinity, take this, get to your family and stay there. things have gotten bad and I don't know how bad this will get. take this tech, guard it with your life. I even gave you some extra suits for your husband, your parents, and your sisters. now go. there's a jeep waiting" Johnathan said, looking panicked.  
I nodded, nodded and I got to the jeep and got in, setting the bags beside me and I put my blonde hair in a pony tail while the soldier in the front began driving "Take me to dads. its the Greene farm." I said and I looked out the window behind me, frowning at the smoke I saw in the background. What is going on? I grabbed my cell and dialed my husband's cell, which he didn't answer

"Hey, Daryl, Its me. Johnathan is sending me home, and I'm going to dads sense the last time I talked to you, you said the farm was being fumigated. anyways, I love you, give me a call when you can. Be safe, and don't let that brother of yours get you in trouble, alright? ill see you later, bye" I hung up after leaving my message, hoping he will have gotten it.

it took about a day before we got to my dads, Daryl still didn't call me back yet. I sighed and I got out of the jeep "thanks Jimmy" I said and I watched him begin driving away and I walked up the steps and entered the house, smiling as I was greeted by my family. I put my weapons and the bags in my room, in my safe and I walked down to the dinner table and I smiled at my step-mom, my step-brother, my little sisters, Jimmy, Otis and his wife, and my dad. i was happy to be home, though i missed my husband  
"Dad, where's Daryl?" i asked  
"He left, something about his brother" Patricia said and i sighed  
"that brother of his really needs to straighten out. i worry more for those two than i do about my buddies on the field. those two boys can cause as much trouble as a war sometimes" i said with a sigh

**two and a half months**

A lot has happened, people got very sick and very violent, the phones and tv has gone down. mom and Shaun got sick and so did many others around us.  
Dad and Otis put the sick people in the barn so they would be safe until a cure could be found. I didn't know for sure what was going on. Every morning our family would pray, beth and Maggie and I would help father around the house, though i couldn't stop worrying about my husband. I haven't heard from him or Merle sense before i came back. I was worrying myself sick most days.

I smiled and waved at Otis as he left to go hunting and Maggie and i were weeding the garden.  
"Maggie, what if Daryl is sick too?"  
"If he is, hes smart, he can take care of himself, and he knows where we live, so if anything he can come here and put him with the others and he will be fine. youre gonna make yourself sick. besides, you shouldn't stress yourself. especially with the baby"  
Did i mention i was pregnant? yeah, about five months ago, i had a weekend pass and Daryl and i had some alone time. I didn't find out i was pregnant until right before i was sent home.  
I nodded and i continued to pick at weeds, knowing she was right. "Yeah. hes gonna be shocked to learn that weekend resulted in a mini Daryl" i said with a giggle and I smiled at her.

When we finished picking weeds, we got inside and I began helping Beth inside, humming a bit as we cleaned the house, until i heard some yelling. I peeked out of the kitchen and saw two new men. one a sheriff holding a bleeding child and Otis saying the kid got hit while Otis was hunting, that the bullet went through the deer.

I grabbed towels for dad and i pulled the Sheriff aside "whats your name? and the boy?" i asked  
"Rick Grimes, and that's my son Carl. he was shot" the man, Rick said, distraught  
"Well Rick, come with me a moment, let dad get things situated" i said and pulled him aside so Dad and Patricia can get the boy prepped, until dad called Rick over to hold the cloth to the wound to help slow the bleeding a bit

I had to step outside to get some fresh air, the blood making me queasy. i sat out for a while, while Maggie went and got the kids mom and eventually the rest of their people came and i froze when I saw a certain Redneck on a bike that was in big trouble

"_DARYL DIXON, YOU ASSHOLE!_"


	2. Chapter 2

"DARYL DIXON, YOU ASSHOLE!" I Yelled and i go t up and ran down the steps and ran over to my husband and hugged him tight, crying as i was so happy and relieved to see him. At this moment, i didn't care if he was dirty and stinky, i was just so happy to be in my husband's arms once again.

"Im sorry i worried you love" i heard my husband say as i cling to him  
"You should know, that night we had together, resulted in a baby" i said and stepped back and i undid the buttons on my flannel shirt and i opened it, showing my belly in the tank top i was wearing beneath the flannel

Daryl grinned and he placed his hands on my belly  
"finally, a baby, we've tried for so long when you were home from the marines, this makes me so happy, i just wish the world was safer" he said with a grim look crossing his features  
"Daryl, people are just sick, things will get better, man kind has gone through lots worse than this and we've come out of it okay so far" i said and i kissed his cheek and i walked inside with him  
"They're not just sick, they're much worse than that" he said as we walked  
"Lets talk about this later, i just want to spend time with you and you really need a bath, you stink horribly" i said and we walked up the front porch and i walked with him upstairs to our room and i began drawing him a bath

downstairs my father worked on the boy and Rick had to hold Carl down as Hershel got the first bullet out and they talked a bit as they tried to decide the next move as there were too many fragments in to get out at this very moment. so in the end, Shane and Otis decided to go to the school and get supplies to be able to do surgery on the boy.  
Hershel turned to Lori and to attempt to help her keep calm, he decided to try and converse with her "so, you know my son-in-law, Daryl?" he said as he cleaned up the blood off Carl a bit.  
"Oh, Daryl is your son-in-law? i didn't know he was even married, he never really spoke about her or you guys" Lori said softly, looking from her son to Hershel for a moment  
"oh? well, the boy wasn't much of a talker until he warmed up to people and he took his good ole time to warm up to folks." he said with a slight chuckle

when Daryl got in the bath, i knelt next to the tub and i began gently washing his shoulders and his back "I'm so glad you're home. i was so worried about you. i wasn't sure what was going out there and we will have a lot to talk about, for now I'm just thanking god you came home safe." i said  
"I missed you" Daryl said as he washed and i smiled at him. it wasn't long before he had to get out cause the water was so nasty and we couldn't get all the grime off but we got most of it. I then handed him new clothes and i went downstairs so he could change and i needed to get dinner started sense miss Patricia was helping dad.

i glanced at my left 'hand', it still seemed so weird some days that i have a prosthetic hand instead of a real hand. i missed my real hand sometimes but truthfully i liked this one better as it can do a lot more things by itself than my real hand can. But, what do you expect from a high tech advancement company?  
I sighed and shook my head slightly as if to relieve me from my thoughts and i started chopping the onion and i put it, and the sliced steak into a pan then i began cutting up some bell peppers -saving the seeds for later- and i threw them into the pan as well and turned the stove on to begin cooking and i hummed to myself as i got out the cheese and began shredding it

I didn't hear someone walk up behind me and when i felt a hand touch my back, i instantly whipped around, stopping abruptly, a knife that was in my hand, a few inches from his eye. i huffed and threw the knife down  
"Dammit Daryl! don't sneak up on me! i could have killed you!" i yelled at him and slapped his arm as the asshole was just laughing and i huffed and turned my back to him and he hugged me from behind

"Didn't think i could scare you that bad" i heard him laugh and i huffed and continued to shred the cheese and he placed his hands on my belly  
"I cant believe we actually made a child. we've tried so hard for so long" He said and i smiled softly and i turned in his arms and hugged him  
"Me too. I'm so happy you're home." i said softly "even if your a asshole" i smiled when he laughed again, i love his laugh so much

I grew curious when i heard a commotion and i went into the living room, Shane just got back and i noticed something odd so i spoke up while dad and Patricia went into the next room to do the surgery and all who were left was Lori and the rest of her group sense Rick was in the room with Carl

"Hey, Wheres uncle Otis?"

I was met with silence everyone looking at Shane and he had several emotions cross his face like as if he was trying to decide on what to say. Finally he spoke up  
"He didn't make it"

I frowned, pain hitting my heart but i searched Shane's face, something not right about the man. I had a bad feeling but i didn't say anything, just leaning into my husband. I glanced back at the room, dread filling me as i knew we would have to tell Patricia, but only after the surgery. Dad needs her too much.

I turned and went back to cooking dinner, putting cheese on the steak and i put the steak mix on buns once the cheese melted and i began handing out dinner though i cringed when i heard Patricia shriek and begin crying. I felt terrible for her.

I glanced at Shane, whom was scarfing down food '_what is he hiding? something more is going on about this, because there's no way he could have been hurt by the sick people_' i thought as i watched him '_ill have to keep an eye on him_'

(Disclaimer: I only own my oc)


	3. Chapter 3

I was quiet as i sat on the front porch after dinner had been cleaned up and i was contemplating Shane' behavior.. it was odd. i didn't trust him as far as i could throw the house.

'_i wonder if Adam and Matthew is still at the lab_' I thought and I let out a hum and I placed my right index finger on my left forearm and it scanned my finger and a few panels moved out of the way and a holographic screen appeared along with a keyboard and I began typing on it, hacking into the cameras of Atlas, a frown on my face. I then clicked on the camera in the lab.  
On the screen there were several unmoving bodies -a few of them were only skeletons- and there were a few people just stumbling around. I didnt see Adam or Matthew anywhere. I made the camera move to the left a bit and i zoomed in on each of the bodies, checking the dog tags.  
Maria Jones. '_nope_'  
John Williams. '_nope_'  
Maya Williams. _'jeeze, not the williams'_  
Jackson Darby. '_not Jack, he was a nice kid_'  
'_Hmm, maybe i should check the living ones. if i can get the right angle_' i thought and i moved the camera around a bit. none of them were Adam or Matthew. well, in the lab anyway.

"Hey, what are you doing?" i jumped in surprise and shut down the feed and let my arm go back to normal and i turned to the voice. It was Rick.  
"Hey, you need rest, you just did a lot of donating blood, and you shouldnt go to far anyway" i said and i got up and had him sit in the chair.  
"I know, but i needed some fresh air" Rick said with a sigh "I dont remember if we were introduced. Im Rick Grimes" he said  
"Trinity Dixon" i said and i sat down in the chair next to him "Its nice to meet you though i wish it was in better circumstances" i said and he chuckled a bit  
"Me too. So, Daryl is your husband? he's never mentioned you, but then again, with how the world is now and with how he kinda dislikes me due to what happened with his brother, I don't really blame him. I am glad to meet you though." Rick said with a sigh and a troubled look crossed his features. "I should also warn you that a little girl from our group has gone missing and Daryl has been one of the first ones out there looking with me and so, don't be too terribly surprised if that continues."  
I frowned a bit "I understand fully; and I can come help if you want, I'm sure you can use as many people as you can" I offered and smiled  
Rick shook his head, "No, youre pregnant and I doubt that you have the experience out there that we have. You all have been rather sheltered here. This is one of the few untouched places. Untouched by disease and untouched by the monsters out there"  
I felt confused and then I guessed he was calling the sick people monsters. "Those aren't monsters. Theyre just sick people and the human race will continue on as it has for centuries."  
"this isn't like anything we have ever faced before. This is different." Rick said and I stood up, getting angry.  
"No, Rick, this isn't different. This is just another test, another thing to face. The human race freaked out with every major thing that's happened before. Just keep faith and know that this too shall pass" I said and I walked inside

I sighed as I shut the door and I glanced at the room where Lori and Carl were and I then walked up the stairs and I smiled as I entered my room and I saw Daryl sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. I climbed on the bed and got behind him and I began massaging his shoulders and his neck. "Hey handsome. What are you thinking about?"  
"Many things. mostly about how lucky I am that I found you and that you hadn't been lost like all those freaks out there. you don't know how scared I was that I would never see you again"  
'_oh great, he thinks theyre monsters too. you would think he would know better by now._' I thought and I sighed "Daryl, those people are just sick. We just need to stay here and ride it out, it will pass, like everything before now, centuries ago. you should know by now that with faith in God that we will be fine." I said and I sat back on the bed when he turned to face me and he pulled my hands into his  
"this isn't just a disease. This disease eats you from the inside out, the fever burns you up until it kills you. Then it brings you back into a monster that wants to eat you" he said seriously. I had never seen him that serious and he's never lied to me. Ever.  
I sighed and I hugged him and cuddled into him "As hard as it is for me to imagine, I trust you. You've never lied to me before" I said softly and I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his smell. I had missed his smell.

Daryl and I had actually fallen asleep not long after our talk and I got up and I got dressed in a tank top as it was to be a warm day today. I put on my jeans and boots and I went and brushed my teeth and I smirked when I was brushing my hair and Daryl wrapped his arms around me from behind and I placed my hands over his which were over my baby bump "Good morning handsome" I said with a giggle and I giggled more when he kissed my neck and I soon got out of his arms "get dressed you turd, we got things to do" I said and I then went downstairs and I handed Beth the egg basket "Go get eggs and check on the broody hens please" I said and I went into the kitchen and began cutting up veggies for breakfast for everyone as once we were done eating we were going to make a memorial for Otis and start on the chores.

"Hey Trin, after we eat, Glen and I will be running into town" Maggie said and I nodded as I put the veggies in the pan to begin to sauté  
"can you pick up some more vitamins for me while you are in town?" I asked as I stirred the veggies and then got the bacon on to cook also  
"Of course"  
I smiled and when Beth came in, I smiled at her and I got the eggs put in the pan with the veggies and stirred them together. Once dinner was done and served, I ate a little, as I wasn't very hungry and I went outside and got a wheelbarrow out and started loading it with some rocks from our rock pile that my father had saved for whatever reason I cant remember. These rocks have been there sense I was young.

When the others came out, we loaded up the wheelbarrow and we took it over to a spot where Otis liked to sit and play his guitar and we began making a nice little pile of rocks as a marker or memorial for Otis and my father began speaking for a service and we all began saying our peace though I glanced at Shane as he tried to get out of speaking and then when he did, I can tell he was lying a bit. how much, I'm not sure. But for sure there was deception. Though I didn't say anything. I didn't know everything so for the moment I stayed silent only for this moment.

i was quiet as i began walking to the house, thinking and i had a bad feeling. a very bad feeling. Shane, you best come clean soon because I will find out the truth. Shane cant hide the truth forever and if he murdered my uncle; he will pay one way or another.

(Disclaimer: I only own my oc)


	4. Chapter 4

I put my hair up in a bun and i went over to the chicken coop and i began feeding the chickens while my husband and my father and Rick talked by the jeep, looking over one of the maps. i grabbed eggs from the hens who were not broody and i carried them inside and then i came back out and i walked over to the guys at the Jeep "What are you up to?" I asked as i approached them  
"We are just planning on where to look next for Sophia" Rick said and i nodded a bit and i frowned when i noticed something and i looked at my father  
"why are they carrying guns? you wont even let me carry my pistol and im trained to use 'em!" i said  
"Rick and I just discussed his men putting the weapons away, they will be put away after we are done with this" My father said and i nodded.

i clenched my left hand a bit, letting it relax and then clenching it again. it was a habit of mine as i still wasnt fully used to the prosthetic and i then turned and went over to where the women were washing clothes and i decided to introduce myself  
"Hey, im Trinity Dixon" i said as i sat by the women  
"Im Carol" the woman with short hair said and she smiled. i could see pain on her face and in her eyes however  
"Andrea" the blonde said with some serious attitude.  
i smiled and i sat down by carol "If you dont mind me asking, are you Sophia's mother? i can see you are in pain" i said softly and she nodded and got a bit teary eyed  
"yeah. Theyre out looking for her, but, i think the others might be right about her not coming back alive" she said and i gave her a gentle hug  
"She will be fine. Keep faith. She has a huge family here that loves her and kids are surprisingly smart" i said softly  
"you dont know whats out there because you are privileged and have been sheltered here, unlike us and your father doesnt seem to keen on us staying here" Andrea snapped at me and i stood up and decided the wise thing to do would be to leave, so without saying anything, i began walking back towards the house. I went over to the chopping block for firewood and i grabbed up the axe and i put a piece of wood on the block and i lifted the axe and brought it down, it cutting right through the wood with little problem. i decided to use cutting wood to calm my temper as Andrea had pissed me off by snapping at me like that. there was no call for it.

every time i brought the axe down, it spit the wood with a rather loud crack. each time i brought the axe down, i did so with more and more strength, taking my anger out on the wood. i didnt hear someone walk up behind me and when i felt a hand on my shoulder i whipped around and punched the person right in the face, lucky for my husband, i had used my real hand when i punched him and he went down like a sack of shit.  
"Oh my god, Daryl, Im so sorry" i said slightly panicked as he got up but he was laughing. that asshole  
"man, im lucky you used your hand and not your prosthetic. you probably would have broken my face with that one" he said and i cringed at the red mark and the cut on his cheek  
"Im sorry" i said softly, feeling terrible for punching him  
"I should have known better than to sneak up on you like that" i then wanted to smack the stupid grin off his face  
"Well then why did you?" i asked, placing my hands on my hips "you are going to get yourself killed one day just from sheer stupidity Daryl" i said and i sighed when he hugged me and i cuddled into his embrace  
"Love ya" he said with a laugh and i rolled my eyes  
"i love you too you dumb fool" i muttered and i soon pulled out of his arms, "anyway, what did you need?" i asked  
"i was coming to let you know i was heading out to go search for Sophia" he said and i nodded and kissed his cheek  
"be safe, you fool" i murmured and i began stacking the wood while i watched my husband walk off

'_why does he have to be an idiot sometimes? he could have really been hurt sneaking up on me like that. im dangerous._' i thought as i stacked the wood and then dread filled me '_what if i hurt the baby? im dangerous and a baby is so fragile. what if i can't do this?_' i asked myself as i stacked the wood on the pile and i brought some inside.  
I then went over to the room where Carl and Lori was  
"Hey" i greeted "im Trinity; Daryl's wife" i introduced and i leaned against the wall  
"hey. Carl is doing better" she said and i smiled a bit  
"that's good. im glad" i said and i placed my hand over my stomach "can i ask you something?"  
"sure"  
"how do i know im going to be a good mom?"  
Lori had a kind smile cross her features "im still trying to figure that out myself. what ive learned so far is your worry is a sign of being a good mother. you think about the little one and its not even here yet"  
i felt a little relieved at that "what if i hurt her? i have PTSD and i just punched Daryl cause he came up behind me and i didn't hear him" i said softly  
"you wont. you already have mother's instinct and you will be more aware of the child. besides you have all of us to help you" Lori said and i nodded and i smiled  
"well im gonna make lunch." i said and i left the room and went to the kitchen and i began cutting some vegetables, planning on making a simple soup. I couldn't help but still worry about my child, i didn't want anything to happen, especially because of me.

I don't want to be a danger to anyone, but i feel like a monster as it is. Daryl isn't the first to be hurt by me. I doubt he will be the last as well.


End file.
